With the continuous development of value-added services, mobile search services develop rapidly accordingly. One of very important technical highlights of mobile search is accurate search. That is, a personalized and highly accurate search service is required to be provided for a user. A mobile search frame is a platform based on Meta search, and the platform integrates capability of many specialized/vertical search engines to provide users with new and comprehensive search capability.
In the prior art, an Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) mobile search frame includes: a search application server, a search server, a search client, and a data source. When mobile search is performed, the search client sends a search request to the search application server. The search application server extracts context information, performs query classification, and sends the search request to the search server. The search serer distributes the search request to member engines. After completing searching, the member engines feed back search results to the search server. The search server feeds back the search results to the search application server. Finally, the search application server returns a final search result to the search client.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art at least has the following problems. Due to a low degree of personalization, the existing mobile search based on an OMA mobile search frame cannot meet the search accuracy required by users.